


Dances beneath the moon~

by Unfinishedpaperwork



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Also crack lauki, F/M, Lula - Freeform, Oh and the ps doesn’t exist because we don’t do that here, Soft Lauki, The characters are probably happy, This is crack, This is mostly writing practice so i can improve, and crack kywi, hopefully i can look back at this one day, i would say soft Lula but Lula is already soft so, its a mix between them and Lula of course, kikis a librarian., lauki banter., lots of lauki, read this when you need to escape purple hyacinth angst, soft kywi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfinishedpaperwork/pseuds/Unfinishedpaperwork
Summary: “I think meeting you lying on the floor catching cups would have been better” -kieran white, season 2 episode 84.Well that’s what this is.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair & Other(s), Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, Lila Desroses/Lukas "Grumpy Cat" Randall, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	Dances beneath the moon~

**Author's Note:**

> So it begins...
> 
> (I recommend reading this with “she” be dodie in the background. The song has no relevance to the chapter but it matches the emotion I want to portray)

It was a cold, dreary December evening nearing New Years. Kieran white had just finished his shift at the library and was on his way home. Alone, like usual. But in a way he liked it, just himself and his thoughts, although it would be a lie to say that he never got slightly lonely. however on days like these he was quite content. The whistle of the wind, the flicker of the lights, cheering laughter from the pub nearby.

He glanced to look at it and saw a small gathering of smiling people were formed by the entrance. An early New Years celebration most likely, work friends out for a late night drink. Kieran turned away, a small smile playing on his lips, part of him wished to have friends like that. It always had. Always. Footsteps behind him suggested the group had gone in and he stood there a moment, wondering whether he should follow them for a drink as well. Not joining them of course, that would be inappropriate, but just for a little treat. For himself. For New Years. Contemplating that thought it also hit him that he was shivering. Warmth was what he needed right now. Literally and figuratively. So in less then a minute he was seated by himself at a table ordering a beverage and enjoying the peace, but not quite quiet, of a packed bar and inn.

It was a cozy place, spruce wood theming, comfy chairs and pretty decorations. The smell of vanilla and burning wood.

A young blonde man who looked around his age on the table in front of him was screaming something that sounded like complaints to the dark blue haired lady -probably a few years younger- sitting next to him. It seemed playful though and the tall, also young, brooding man who appeared to have a storm cloud hanging over his head sitting opposite seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the entertainment. Looking at the fiasco in front of him he noticed someone else sitting at the table, a tired looking red head- Kieran was too far away to see anything in detail but the shouting friends made him chuckle slightly, he had always enjoyed watching life happen in front of him. Maybe one day he’d stop watching and join them? Maybe one day but for now it was fine how it was.

His thoughts were hesitantly interrupted when he noticed a few women staring at him and whispering from the other end of the bar. This wasn’t particularly unusual, and its not Kieran hadn’t tried dating before, but he usually kept to himself and “wasn’t really looking for anything right now” as stated in his own words.

A large thump from the floor near the chaotic table caused him to look around. The red head from earlier, a large stack of cups carefully balanced in her hands, was sprawled out beneath the table staring directly at him. He saw her in more detail now, noticing her eyes- he’d never seen any quite like them, pure golden, not quite like the sun but maybe as bright as the moon. They held their gaze for barely a second, yet Kieran couldn’t help but feel slightly intrigued by the moment.

“I HAVE TO MAKE EVERYONES LIFE MISERABLE!” the blue haired lady, now quite obviously drunk had begun to chant, excitedly cheered on by the grumpy cat who had now acquired a camera and was snapping photos left right and centre. The blonde had appeared again, shocked to be greeted with this scene- or maybe he wasn’t shocked, just dead inside. Kieran couldn’t tell but laughed anyway. What a night.

“*ahem* um...excuse me” the two women from earlier had come to say hello to him.

Kieran smiled slightly “how may I help you?”

The First Lady, pleased by the response, answered quickly “well we couldn’t help but notice you looked rather lonely sitting over here all by yourself?”

“Oh no, I’m quite alright. Tiring day yknow?”

“Haha definitely, if your up for it feel free to join us, we’d love to have your company-“

She was cut off by the “chanting maniac” as Kieran had nicknamed her, now apparently running away from the blonde, tripping over the top of her seat and dangling into the space where Kieran and the two women sat. Although it didn’t seem as though she noticed due to the fact that she immediately got up, continued running over the table and almost kicked him in the face.

Finally realising the situation, she looked up. “Oh my god. I am so sorry. Are you ok?”

“Perfectly alright, don’t worry you didn’t hit me-“

“KYM. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? I’m so sorry sir, she’s a complete idiot when she’s drunk. Even worse then when she’s sober believe me I can barely cope on those days let alone this, god I’m so tired-“ the blonde had now come over, and it seemed that the chanting maniac apparently went by “Kym”.

“Oh shut up lieutenant, I’m perfectly capable of apologising myself, sorry what what your name?”

“Kieran. Kieran white. And once again don’t worry about it, I honestly suspected something to happen after seeing the little show back at your table”

“Oh my god. You saw that?”

“Kym the whole pub saw that.” The red head had now joined, grumpy cat leaving somewhere else with a rather petite strawberry blonde girl.

“Sorry about her, I’d say she’s not usually like this but she is. Kieran was it?”

“Indeed, you?”

“Lauren Sinclair. APD police department. Basically means we should have things like this under control however right now it does appear the contrary, especially when the “criminal” is one of our own.”

“Well I must say I am slightly amused by this turn of events. Even if it means almost getting a shoe in my head.”

Lauren laughed, her voice ringing slightly, like silver bells. “I’m glad your taking it so well, others may have responded… differently. Anyhow we wont waste anymore of your time. Until we meet again white.” She flashed him a grin.

He smirked in return “I look forward to it.”

The group left shortly after, not before several more apologies from Kym, but still in a matter of minutes. Kieran couldn’t help but feel somewhat amused by the recent engagement and the red head, Lauren, stuck in his mind long after the encounter.

Although they talked for barely five minutes something about her peaked his interest, leaving him not begging, but not minding more.

“Until we meet again.”

-la lune brille plus fort ce soir.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, this fic is honestly just for fun (and a way I can provide myself with lauki serotonin) so I do hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. 
> 
> This will be a series, I’m not exactly sure how long- really it just depends on where I want to take it so yeah. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> If you want support me on insta where I post bad ph memes and analysis’s: @unfinishedpaperwork


End file.
